Twillight In Your Eyes
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Matsuri menyukai senja yang dihabiskan nya bersama dengan Gaara, pria yang mengulurkan tangan padanya disaat ia terpuruk. Ia mencintai Gaara, tak peduli jika pria itu adalah seorang monster bagi warga desa nya. /Semi Canon, OOC, Typo/ Requested by Shinju Hyuuga/


Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek tersenyum sambil melirik ponsel nya. Besok merupakan hari _valentine_ dan ia tak sabar menunggu datang nya hari itu. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan _kunoichi_ berambut hitam panjang yang menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Hey, Matsuri!" _Kunoichi_ itu menepuk bahu sang rekan setim dengan keras hingga gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Oh? Yukata? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak lima menit yang lalu," Jawab Yukata dengan wajah muram. "Dan kau tak mengacuhkanku serta memilih untuk tersenyum pada ponsel mu."

" _Gomen ne,_ Yukata." Matsuri menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan bersalah.

Yukata mendudukkan diri nya di kursi kayu panjang yang bersebelahan dengan sang rekan setim. Ia melirik ponsel Matsuri dan tersenyum.

"Sedang mencari kado _valentine_ untuk seseorang?"

"Ya." Jawab Matsuri dengan wajah tersipu. Pipi nya sedikit memerah dan ia menatap iris _onyx_ sahabatnya. "Menurutmu apa hadiah _valentine_ yang bagus untuk diberikan pada seorang pria?"

"Maksudmu Kazekage- _sama_? Percuma, ia tak akan menyadari perasaanmu."

Wajah Matsuri yang semula memerah kini terlihat muram dan ia menundukkan kepala nya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Ujar Yukata sambil bangkit berdiri.

Yukata melirik rekan setim nya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu, namun di sisi lain ia tak tega melihat Matsuri mengalami patah hati.

.

.

 **Twillight In Your Eyes © Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/ Friendship**

 **Character : Gaara x Matsuri**

 **Requested by Shinju Hyuuga**

 **Image by Lycorislover**

 **.**

 **.**

Matsuri melangkah dengan pelan menuju rumah nya. Ucapan Yukata membuatnya merasa bimbang. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak ia lulus dari akademi dan menjadi satu-satu nya murid dari sang Kazekage, Gaara.

' _Apa aku harus memberi coklat? Namun aku tidak begitu yakin bila dia akan menyukainya'_

Matsuri menghela nafas, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran nya. Ia mengagumi Gaara dan hal itu bukanlah sebuah rahasia meskipun ia terlalu malu untuk mengagumi nya. Ketika orang tua nya terbunuh, Gaara lah orang pertama yang bersedia membimbing nya meskipun ia adalah orang yang sibuk. Ia juga merupakan orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Matsuri yang saat itu merupakan seorang gadis pemalu yang agak penyendiri dan kesepian.

Tatapan Matsuri tertuju pada bangunan kantor Kazekage yang selalu dilewatinya setiap ia hendak pulang ke rumah. Ia berdiri sejenak di depan gedung kantor itu. Ia merasa terlalu gugup untuk menyerahkan hadiah yang akan dibeli nya untuk Gaara.

Matsuri baru saja akan mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali berjalan ketika tatapan nya bertemu dengan iris _emerald_ pria yang dikagumi nya. Seolah terhipnotis, Matsuri terdiam di tempat dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika pria itu menghampiri nya.

"Ayo kita mulai berlatih, Matsuri."

Matsuri terkejut dan memandang Gaara. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja meskipun jantung nya berdebar keras. Tak biasanya Gaara mengajaknya berlatih secara mendadak seperti ini.

" _Eh_? Sekarang?"

Gaara mengangguk. Matsuri melirik pakaian nya sendiri. Untunglah pakaian dan sandal nya tidak merepotkan jika dikenakan untuk berlatih.

"Bukankah Yukata sudah memberitahumu bila aku mencarimu untuk berlatih?"

Matsuri berpura-pura mengangguk. Sebetulnya tadi ia segera melarikan diri setelah Yukata menyelesaikan ucapan nya mengenai Gaara. Hati nya terasa sakit sehingga ia tak sanggup mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Yukata selanjutnya meskipun gadis itu berteriak memanggil nya.

"Ahaha… aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, _Kazekage_ - _sama_."

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi nya. Matsuri terlihat aneh hari ini, ia terlihat sangat gugup dan bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Kazekage-sama_ ' meskipun ia sudah meminta gadis itu untuk memanggilnya dengan nama saja tanpa embel-embel apapun. Bagaimanapun ia hampir seusia gadis itu dan merasa tidak nyaman jika gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang begitu formal.

Gaara berdehem dan melirik Matsuri.

"Ya, _Kazekage-sama_?"

"Panggil aku Gaara saja, tanpa _suffix_ apapun." Ujar Gaara dengan tegas.

" _Gomen ne,_ Gaara."

Matsuri jelas tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan seolah menjaga jarak dengan nya. Gaara menahan diri untuk tak menanyakan apa yang dialami gadis itu hari ini meskipun rasa penasaran terus mendesaknya untuk bertanya. Itu bukan urusan nya.

Gaara berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat latihan yang terletak di dekat padang pasir. Tempat itu merupakan lokasi _favorite_ nya untuk berlatih sekaligus menyendiri.

"Seranglah aku."

" _Eh?_ Baiklah."

Matsuri terlihat ragu. Namun ia berusaha menyerang Gaara dengan _Johyo_. Namun tetap saja ia merasa ragu dan serangan nya terlihat sangat buruk, bahkan murid akademi pun bisa melakukan lebih baik daripada nya.

Gaara berdecak.

"Coba lagi."

Matsuri mencoba untuk kembali menyerang. Namun serangan nya bahkan jauh lebih buruk dan kini bahkan tak mengenai Gaara sama sekali. Pikiran Matsuri sedang kacau saat ini.

"Apa kau sadar dimana _target_ mu berada saat ini?" Nada suara Gaara terdengar sinis.

" _Gomen._ "

"Coba lagi. Kerahkan tenaga mu saat melempar."

"Baiklah."

Matsuri kembali melempar _johyo_ miliknya. Kali ini sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun tetap saja serangan gadis itu masih jauh dari apa yang diekspektasikan Gaara.

"Lagi."

Matsuri kembali melempar dan Gaara terus menerus menyuruhnya mengulang. Udara hari ini cukup panas dan ditambah dengan perasaan nya yang kurang enak setelah mendengarkan ucapan Yukata membuat ia semakin tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Seharusnya kau mengendalikan angin disekitarmu sebelum melemparkan _johyo._ Aku tak akan mengatakan ini padamu lagi."

Matsuri terdiam dan tak berani menjawab Gaara. Ekspresi wajah dan intonasi suara Gaara terkesan datar, namun ia terkesan jengkel. Gaara bukanlah _sensei_ paling sabar, namun setidaknya penjelasan pria itu mudah dipahami. Pria itu juga tak memberi hukuman berat seperti yang didengarnya dari cerita para _genin_ di Konoha mengenai _sensei_ mereka yang didengarnya saat ujian _chunin_. Namun tetap saja latihan yang diberikan Gaara sangat berat. Pria itu akan menyuruhnya mencoba terus menerus tanpa memberikan istirahat sedikitpun selama berjam-jam.

"Aku akan kembali mencoba nya."

Ekspresi wajah Gaara terlihat sedikit melembut dan sebuah seringaian tipis muncul di bibir nya. Ia merasa senang karena Matsuri tidak menyerah dengan mudah, berbeda dengan Yukata.

Matsuri terdiam, tak mengira bila Gaara akan menampilkan seringaian tipis, sesuatu yang jarang diperlihatkan nya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Matsuri kembali mencoba. Kali ini ia hampir mengenai Gaara, namun pria itu menghindar tepat sebelum _johyo_ itu mengenainya. Ia melakukan nya dengan sengaja agar Matsuri semakin bersemangat untuk menyerang nya.

Matsuri terus menerus menyerang dan menghabiskan beberapa jam hanya untuk berlatih bersama Gaara. Beberapa serangan nya hampir mengenai Gaara meskipun kemampuan Matsuri masih belum memenuhi ekspektasi Gaara.

"Latihan hari ini selesai."

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Gaara." Matsuri membungkukkan badan. Ia merasa senang menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih bersama Gaara meskipun tubuhnya selalu terasa lelah hingga ia kesulitan mengerakkan tubuh nya.

"Bangunlah."

Matsuri tak lagi membungkukkan badan. Gaara berbaring di atas pasir sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangan diatas kepala sebagai alas tanpa mempedulikan pakaian nya yang kotor.

"Kau…" Ucapan Matsuri terputus. Gaara menatap nya dan mendadak ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan nya. Iris _emerald_ itu begitu menawan dan ia terpesona dengan tatapan pria itu.

"Kemarilah." Gaara menepuk pasir di samping nya.

Matsuri memberanikan diri menghampiri Gaara dengan jantung yang telah berdebar tak karuan. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Gaara meminta nya untuk mendekat, namun ia mendapati diri duduk di samping Gaara yang tengah berbaring.

Langit jingga yang terlihat dari padang pasir itu terlihat indah. Dari padang pasir itu terlihat keseluruhan Sunagakure dengan matahari yang hampir terbenam di barat.

"Aku menyukai pemandangan di tempat ini." Ucap Gaara tanpa menatap Matsuri. Iris _emerald_ nya memandang pemandangan matahari terbenam itu dengan intens, seolah ia ingin mematri setiap _detail_ dari pemandangan itu di dalam memori nya.

Matsuri tak mengira bila Gaara meminta nya untuk menghampiri nya hanya untuk menemani nya melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam. Sungguh aneh, pria itu telah terbiasa untuk sendiri. Sendiri dan sepi adalah sahabat terbaik Gaara, bagian tak terpisahkan dari nya bagaikan jiwa yang melekat pada raga.

Biasanya Gaara hanya akan membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan latihan, selalu seperti itu setiap kali mereka berlatih bersama selama bertahun-tahun, baik hanya berdua atau bersama dengan _genin_ lain. Matsuri yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi murid nya saja tak tahu apa yang disukai atau tidak disukai Gaara. Namun hari ini Gaara bersikap sedikit lebih terbuka padanya.

Matsuri paham bila Gaara tidak begitu suka bersama dengan orang-orang lain, terutama setelah melalui masa kecil yang kelam dan penduduk desa yang menganggapnya sebagai monster. Karena itulah Matsuri tak berharap banyak bila Gaara akan membalas perasaan nya atau setidaknya menyadari nya.

"Kau sering pergi ke tempat ini?"

"Ya."

Selanjutnya tak ada percakapan dan keheningan mengalir diantara mereka, melarutkan mereka berdua dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Jantung Matsuri berdebar semakin cepat dan ia melirik Gaara yang berbaring disampingnya. Pemandangan senja yang terlihat di mata Gaara terlihat jauh lebih indah dan menawan.

Seandainya mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, momen saat ini merupakan momen yang sangat romantis. Namun sayang nya mereka bukan kekasih sehingga tak ada momen romantis meskipun Matsuri menginginkan nya.

Matsuri cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah dan ia menatap matahari yang hampir seluruhnya terbenam. Senja hampir berlalu dan malam segera tiba. Ia harus kembali.

"Gaara, aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas bimbinganmu hari ini." Matsuri kembali menundukkan kepala dan mengangkat nya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh… apa?"

Gaara tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan nya. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpikir dan langsung melontarkan kalimat itu begitu saja. Sungguh aneh, ia tak pernah ingin terlibat dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan orang lain, apalagi yang tidak berkaitan dengan titel nya sebagai _kazekage_ saat ini. Ia mengira bila sesuatu baru saja merasuki nya dan mematikan akal sehat nya.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan pulang." Ucap Gaara dengan canggung, menggantikan kalimat yang semula diucapkan nya. Setidaknya sebagai seorang _sensei_ ia menginginkan murid nya tiba di rumah dengan selamat dan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Namun jantung nya berdebar lebih cepat saat ia mengatakan nya.

"Ya… kau juga berhati-hatilah Gaara. _Mata ashita ne_." Matsuri tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Gaara tak membalas lambaian tangan itu dan menatap Matsuri yang menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakan nya, namun jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dan nafas nya terasa sesak saat bersama Matsuri. Shukaku pasti melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh nya, atau mungkin ia memang sedang sakit.

.

.

"Hey, Gaara. Kau kemana saja, _huh_? Kau menghilang dari kantor tiba-tiba dan membuatku harus berbohong saat para _jounin_ datang ke kantor."

Kankuro terlihat jengkel dan banyak bertanya. Gaara tak pernah meninggalkan kantor tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya merasa heran.

" _Jounin_? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengancam desa?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Belakangan ini Sunagakure cukup aman setelah peristiwa penyerangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki, begitupun dengan desa-desa lain nya.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya datang untuk menyerahkan laporan misi. Kukatakan pada mereka untuk menyerahkan laporan itu besok."

"Oh."

"Sebenarnya tadi kau pergi kemana?"

"Berlatih bersama murid ku." Ujar Gaara tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Kankuro yang hendak protes.

Gaara berjalan menuju kursi nya dan melirik tanaman kaktus yang diletakkan di pot kecil di atas meja nya. Ia memiliki banyak tanaman kaktus dengan berbagai ukuran yang diletakkan di berbagai tempat di kantor _kazekage._

Salah satu tanaman kaktus di sudut ruangan tumbuh semakin besar dan hampir tak bisa diletakkan di dalam ruangan lagi. Melihat tanaman itu membuat Gaara teringat akan kehidupan rekan-rekan sekeliling nya. Tanaman pada awalnya berukuran kecil, lalu tumbuh besar dan akhirnya suatu saat akan mati serta digantikan dengan tanaman baru. Hal itu sama seperti manusia.

"Kankuro, apakah kau merasa hidupmu hampa?"

Kankuro yang sedang meminum jus kalengan tersedak seketika dan melirik Gaara. Kankuro terbatuk beberapa kali dan segera menepuk-nepuk dada nya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba? Kau tak biasanya seperti ini, Gaara."

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Gaara menggeleng dan segera membuka laci untuk mengambil beberapa gulungan yang akan dibawa nya pulang.

"Tentu saja tidak, Gaara. Aku memiliki banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan. Kalaupun tidak ada, aku bisa mengobrol dengan boneka-boneka kayu ku."

"Kurasa aku perlu mengirim mu ke rumah sakit jiwa, Kankuro."

Kankuro tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sinis Gaara. Ia telah mendengar ucapan yang kurang lebih bermaksud sama dari Temari, hanya saja wanita itu tak menggunakan kalimat sarkasme seperti ini.

"Yah… setidaknya aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan. Hidupku tidak monoton sepertimu."

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir mencari kekasih atau memulai sebuah keluarga?"

"Hmm… kau tahu bila aku tidak menyukai anak-anak, kan? Lalu aku juga kurang tertarik dengan hubungan seperti itu."

"Oh."

"Mengapa? Kau mulai memikirkan seperti itu, Gaara? Kau menginginkan hubungan seperti itu? Atau mungkin menginginkan anak?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku juga tak tertarik."

Gaara jelas telah berbohong dan hanya dengan melihat ekspresi nya saja Kankuro telah mengetahui nya. Belakangan ini orang-orang seusia Gaara dan Kankuro, baik yang berasal dari desa yang sama maupun berbeda, telah menikah atau memiliki anak. Naruto, teman terbaik Gaara, mulai sibuk dan tak lagi memiliki banyak waktu untuk berpergian dengan nya setelah berkeluarga. Bahkan Temari juga seperti itu.

"Kau menginginkan nya, kan? Aku akan mencarikan wanita bila kau mau, itu sangat mudah. Para gadis di desa kita mengagumi mu, mereka tentu akan bersedia, walau hanya untuk _one night stand_ sekalipun."

Gaara terdiam. Ia teringat dengan ucapan monster yang selalu ditujukan padanya. Ia ingat bagaimana tatapan sinis orang-orang padanya. Dan sekarang orang-orang itu berbalik memuji nya? Ia tak sudi bersama dengan orang yang menafaatkan nya.

"Aku tak ingin bersama dengan orang yang memanfaatkanku, Kankuro."

"Lalu kau menginginkan bersama seseorang yang mencintaimu? Kurasa itu agak sulit."

"Ya, itu memang mustahil." Gaara sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir nya, tersenyum miris pada diri nya sendiri. Ia bergumam dengan pelan, "Tak ada seorangpun yang akan mencintai monster sepertiku."

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari _valentine_ dan semua orang terlihat lebih santai dibandingkan biasanya. Beberapa _shinobi_ bahkan memilih untuk libur hari ini agar bisa bersama dengan orang yang dikasihi nya.

Terdapat sekotak _dark chocolate_ di tangan Matsuri dan ia mengenggam nya erat-erat. Jantung nya berdebar begitu keras dan cepat hingga ia dapat mendengar debaran jantung nya sendiri. Langkah kaki nya pelan dan penuh keraguan.

Kantor _kazekage_ tak begitu jauh dari rumah nya dan ia mendapati beberapa gadis bersama-sama masuk ke kantor _kazekage_ dengan membawa coklat di tangan nya.

Matsuri mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan meletakkan nya di depan dada. Ia berjalan memasuki kantor _kazekage_ setelah mengatakan keperluan nya dan menunjukkan kartui identitas nya serta melalui pemeriksaan ketat.

Kantor Gaara terletak di lantai lima dan dapat dicapai dengan menggunakan tangga. Matsuri tiba di lantai lima dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi dahi nya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Gaara, tangan nya telah terjulur untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun ia menarik kembali tangan nya dan melirik kotak coklat itu. Ia merasa bimbang, namun ia telah sampai di kantor Gaara. Ia hanya perlu memberikan coklat dan segera pergi.

Matsuri mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan segera masuk ketika dipersilahkan. Ia membuka pintu dan tatapan nya tertuju pada Gaara yang kini menatap nya.

"Apa keperluanmu?" Ucap Gaara dengan dingin.

"Itu… aku ingin memberikan hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Jawab Matsuri dengan gugup.

"Coklat? Bawalah kembali. Aku tidak memerlukan nya."

Matsuri tersentak. Gaara bahkan menolak pemberian nya ?

"Tapi-"

Gaara melirik kotak yang berada di dalam dekapan Matsuri dan berkata, "Letakkan saja di sofa."

Matsuri melirik sofa yang telah dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak kotak coklat. Ternyata sudah banyak gadis yang memberikan coklat terlebih dahulu.

Matsuri meletakkan kotak coklat nya di tumpukan teratas dan segera berkata pada Gaara yang bahkan tak menatap nya, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tak ada sahutan dan Matsuri sengaja memperlambat langkah nya. Ia diam-diam melirik Gaara, berharap pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Namun dugaan nya salah, Gaara tak mengatakan apapun dan bahkan tak meliriknya. Pria itu lebih memilih fokus dengan dokumen-dokumen di meja nya.

Hati Matsuri terasa benar-benar sakit. Ia merasa begitu bodoh dan konyol seketika. Ia segera membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kantor _kazekage_ secepat yang ia bisa.

Gaara bahkan menolak pemberian nya dan menerima coklat pemberian gadis-gadis lain. Pria itu juga bahkan tak mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai apresiasi padanya. Gaara jelas tak menyukainya.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Matsuri. Hati nya benar-benar sakit seolah tertusuk oleh seribu pedang. Sakit, sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan. Ia tak seharusnya berharap pada Gaara dan ia merasa sangat bodoh telah berpikir bila pria itu mungkin tertarik padanya.

"Aku memberikan coklat hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih saja. Tidak lebih." Gumam Matsuri dengan sangat pelan, mengucapkan kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Air mata yang semula hanya setetes kini mengalir semakin banyak dan membasahi wajah nya. Di hari _valentine_ dimana banyak orang yang bersama dengan kekasih mereka, ia sendirian dan merasakan sakit hati.

Saat ini yang dipikirkan Matsuri hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini. Rumah jelas bukanlah pilihan yang tepat karena Yukata juga tinggal bersama nya. Satu-satu nya pilihan ialah pergi ke padang pasir tempat nya berlatih bersama Gaara.

Matsuri berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran dan kesal. Ia menabrak beberapa orang dan sesekali mengucapkan maaf. Ia menuju padang pasir yang sunyi itu.

Emosi Matsuri bagaikan sungai yang hampir meluap saat ini. Ia membaringkan tubuh nya di padang pasir dan memejamkan mata nya. Air mata terus mengalir hingga wajah nya memerah. Ia harus melupakan Gaara dan menghindari pria itu. Ia harus berhenti mencintai pria itu dan berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Senja di sore ini masih terlihat indah seperti kemarin, bahkan mungkin terlihat lebih indah bagi para pasangan yang menikmati senja berdua. Namun tidak bagi Yukata, hati nya terasa sakit dan ia menghabiskan senja sendirian. Senja dan _valentine,_ Matsuri tak lagi menyukai dua hal yang mengingatkan nya pada Gaara.

.

.

Musim semi telah dimulai dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa serbuk bunga bermekaran bertiup menggantikan angin dingin di musim dingin. Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak _valentine_ dan Matsuri mulai sering berkunjung ke padang pasir itu untuk menyendiri. Ia butuh sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran nya dan berfokus untuk melupakan perasaan nya pada Gaara.

Matsuri bahkan mulai mengurangi latihan bersama kedua rekan setim nya dan ia bahkan tak lagi berlatih dengan Gaara. Ia dua kali menolak ajakan untuk berlatih dan pria itu tak mengajaknya berlatih bersama lagi dan ia sedikit bersyukur meskipun di saat yang sama juga merasa sedikit kehilangan. Setidaknya ia tak perlu repot menghindari Gaara karena ia juga tak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu.

Sore ini Matsuri baru saja kembali dari misi peringkat B yang telah dikerjakan tim nya selama beberapa hari dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke padang pasir itu lagi. Ia tak menyukai senja, namun ia mulai menyukai pemandangan matahari terbenam dan menikmati langit senja dengan semburat jingga dan ungu.

Matsuri telah melaporkan misi bersama rekan setim nya ke kantor _kazekage_ dan tak bertemu dengan Gaara. Ia sangat bersyukur dan segera meninggalkan kantor itu dengan cepat, khawatir jika ia bertemu dengan Gaara di kantor itu.

Terdengar suara gesekan antara sol sepatu yang dikenakan Matsuri dengan pasir. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan iris _emerald_ menyadari kehadiran Matsuri dan segera menolehkan kepala nya sejenak.

Matsuri terkejut. Pria yang paling dihindari nya saat ini sedang menatapnya dan berbaring di tempat favorit nya untuk menikmati pemandangan senja. Matsuri segera membalikkan badan dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Matsuri."

Gaara memanggilnya. Namun Matsuri tak peduli, hati nya terasa sesak dan air mata nya hampir tumpah. Ia tak sanggup menghabiskan sedetikpun bersama pria itu.

Seseorang menyentuh pergelangan tangan nya dan Matsuri segera menoleh ke belakang. Gaara mengejarnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan nya saat ini. Jantung Matsuri masih berdebar keras ketika ia merasakan sentuhan pria itu pada telapak tangan nya, namun debaran itu menyakitkan.

"Ada apa?"

" _Arigato._ "

Matsuri terdiam. Tubuh nya seolah membeku dan mulut nya yang semula terbuka kini kembali terkatup.

Gaara mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dari kantung plastik yang sejak tadi dibawa nya dan memberikan nya pada Matsuri.

"Balasan untuk coklatmu."

Matsuri menatap kotak coklat itu dengan ragu dan menggeleng. Untuk apa ia menerima balasan atas hadiah yang diterima dengan terpaksa?

"Tidak perlu. Aku memberikan coklat itu hanya sebagai hadiah saja. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu mengembalikan coklat itu."

Gaara menarik tangan Matsuri dan sedikit menyeret gadis itu. Matsuri menjerit dan memberontak, namun Gaara tetap tak melepaskan tangan Matsuri dan membawa gadis itu ke lokasi favorit nya di padang pasir untuk menikmati pemandangan senja.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Gaara melepaskan tangan Matsuri dan melirik gadis itu. Matsuri membalas tatapan Gaara dengan tatapan binggung sekaligus tidak nyaman.

"Mengapa kau tak berlatih lagi?"

Matsuri tak mengira Gaara akan memperhatikan hal itu. Namun ia tak ingin merasa senang. Gaara pasti memiliki sebuah alasan dibalik pertanyaaan nya.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin. Lagipula aku berpikir untuk menjadi _medic nin_."

"Bukankah kau sedang menghindariku, _hn_?"

Matsuri terdiam. Di saat seperti ini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia begitu mudah terbaca hingga Gaara dapat mengetahui isi hati nya? Mengapa Gaara peduli pada hal itu?

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku menghindarimu?"

Gaara menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ya, aku memang menghindarimu, Gaara." Ujar Matsuri dengan jujur. "Aku sangat kecewa saat kau menolak coklat pemberianku sementara kau menerima coklat pemberian gadis lain. Kupikir kau membenciku."

"Perasaanku sedang kacau, Matsuri. Maafkan aku."

"Maksudmu? Kacau bagaimana? Kau tak bermaksud menolak coklat pemberianku?"

"Aku menolak karena perasaanku selalu kacau setiap kali bersamamu. Jantung ku berdebar keras dan aku khawatir bila sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kupikir aku terkena penyakit mental dan menolak coklat itu agar kau menjauh." Ujar Gaara dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia tak biasanya banyak bicara seperti ini, namun ia merasa lega telah mengungkapkan perasaan nya.

Matsuri tertawa mendengar ucapan Gaara dan ia segera menutup mulut nya sendiri. Baginya, Gaara yang mengakui bila ia takut terkena penyakit mental itu sungguh lucu dan tak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"Mengapa sekarang kau malah memanggilku dan sempat mengajakku berlatih?"

"Aku merasa aneh saat kau tidak ada."

"Kau aneh."

Gaara mengangguk dengan wajah serius serta berkata, "Kurasa aku terkena penyakit mental."

Matsuri kembali tertawa dan membuat Gaara semakin heran. Setelah ia berhasil menghentikan tawa nya, ia berkata, "Itu bukan penyakit mental."

Perasaan Matsuri seolah akan meluap dan ia hampir mengatakan 'Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama' pada Gaara. Namun ia berusaha menahan diri nya agar tak mengucapkan hal itu.

"Lalu apa itu?"

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau alami pada seseorang dan aku menganggap bila aku telah jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh cinta?"

Matsuri tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka bila Gaara adalah pria yang benar-benar polos.

"Kau memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahi mu dan tak mengerti apa artinya"

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Yah. Itulah yang sedang kau alami."

"Aku… jatuh cinta padamu?"

Wajah Matsuri memerah mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sepertinya Gaara tak memahami apa yang telah diucapkan nya. Namun wajah pemuda itu juga mulai memerah.

Gaara terlihat tidak nyaman dan ia segera menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Matsuri. Perasaan Matsuri benar-benar hampir meluap hingga dada nya terasa sesak dan ia harus mengutarakan nya sekarang juga. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan ucapan orang mengenai dirinya dan ia segera berkata sambil menunduk. Wajah nya benar-benar merah padam.

"Gaara, aku menyukaimu."

Gaara segera menoleh. Detak jantung nya seolah berhenti mendadak dan ia sangat terkejut. Ia tak pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya dan ia dapat melihat ketulusan dibalik tatapan Matsuri.

"Kau… menyukaiku?"

"Ya. Aku… a-aku-" Ucapan Matsuri terputus dan wajah nya merah padam.

Gaara menatap Matsuri, menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapan nya. Matsuri melanjutkan ucapan nya sambil berkata dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."

Ucapan Matsuri sangat cepat, namun Gaara dapat menangkap apa yang diucapkan Matsuri.

"Kau yakin, Matsuri? Kau mencintai _monster_ seperti aku?"

Tanpa berpikir, Matsuri segera menganggukan kepala nya.

"Sangat. Dan kau juga bukan _monster_. Kau adalah manusia."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu, Matsuri?"

Gaara terkejut. Ia tak mengira bila ada seseorang diantara penduduk desa nya yang berpikir bila dirinya bukan monster. Ia takut bila Matsuri akan menyebutnya monster dan hati nya kembali terluka, itulah alasan mengapa ia menolak pemberian Matsuri agar gadis itu menjauh.

"Ya. Sejak dulu aku pun berpikir seperti itu. Aku bahkan heran dengan orang-orang yang menyebutmu monster." Ucap Matsuri dengan serius. "Bagian mana dari dirimu yang seperti monster? Aku tidak mengerti."

Matsuri dan Gaara berdiri berhadapan saat ini. Gaara maju selangkah dan kini ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Matsuri. Perlahan Gaara mendekati wajah nya sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Wajah Matsuri memerah, ia dapat melihat pantulan diri nya di langit senja dibalik iris _emerald_ Gaara.

Wajah Gaara semakin mendekat dan dengan sedikit keraguan ia mengecup bibir Matsuri. Matsuri segera memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Gaara mencium bibir nya. Bibir tipis nan sensual milik Gaara mulai memagut bibr nya dan mereka berciuman dengan padang pasir dan langit senja yang menjadi saksi.

Matsuri memberanikan diri mengarahkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh Gaara dan memeluk pria itu. Gaara membalas pelukan Matsuri dan mereka berdua terus berciuman, menyampaikan rasa cinta di hati mereka melalui sentuhan fisik dan ciuman.

Gaara melepaskan bibir nya dan menatap Matsuri lekat-lekat. Ia masih dapat merasakan sensasi bibir Matsuri di bibir nya sendiri.

"Matsuri, kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Matsuri tersenyum gugup. Senja adalah sesuatu yang mengingatkan nya akan Gaara dan ia kini mencintai senja. Mulai saat ini ia tak lagi menikmati senja di padang pasir sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan Gaara, sang _sensei_ sekaligus pria yang dicintainya.

 **- _Fin_ -**


End file.
